Behind Closed Doors
by Reshima Skynight
Summary: Fred and George have a GENIUS plan to lock Harry and Draco in an isolated room. What will happen behind closed doors? The hatred between the two will slowly fade and is replaced by... gasp.. What? (COMPLETE)
1. Fred and George's Genius Plan

Ron's mouth hung open as he held his Potions essay with one quivering hand, "B-but I spent a lot of time on this! Really!"

"It's not so bad," Harry stuffed his own essay into his bag. "Snape always gives us low marks. It's not so surprising."

"Yeah, but I'm a prefect!" Ron exclaimed. "Imagine, a _failing prefect_."

"You wrote a simpler and terrible version of my essay because you claim to not be able to come up with your own ideas," Hermione cast him a dirty look. "It's your own fault you failed."

"I thought it was good!" he insisted. "If this was my best, imagine my worst. I'm going to die during my fifth year, aren't I? I will die and my poor unfortunate corpse will be rotting up in the Gryffindor common room—"

"Oh, honestly, Ron!" Hermione interrupted. "It would be gross to kiss a corpse. So in that case, you've just got to do better."

"Oh yes," Ron said sarcastically. "Anything for you."

"Don't take that tone with me, Ronald," Hermione placed a small kiss near the corner of his mouth. "And that will be all you get today."

"And that got me all turned on," Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and turned back to Harry, "See you, mate. My girlfriend and I are going to go kiss and make up. A lot more kissing than making up, but you know how it is…"

"You really… _really _don't have to tell me that," Harry grimaced but ended it with a laugh. "And you're not going to leave me here. Not when Ferret-Face is making is way towards us."

The trio all looked up to see Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies making their way towards them. Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He didn't know if it was out of anger or if it was something else. He hated to admit, Draco didn't the least bit look like a Ferret-Face.

"Scarhead, Weasel, and the Mudblood," Draco sniggered, his handsome features twisting into a smirk, as he stopped directly in front of them. "And how are my favorite losers doing today?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are doing fine," Harry answered. "Oh, but we're pretty good too."

Crabbe and Goyle looked a bit confused but suddenly glared when they realized that they were being insulted, "Hey!" they shouted in unison.

Draco crossed his arms, trying to look superior- covering up for his comrades and their stupidity. "I wonder what you got on your last essay, Potter. Oh, wait, why bother asking? You always fail. I'll bet that forehead-pasted scar of yours is what gets in the way."

"Nice," Harry answered simply. "Focus on my scar, Malfoy. I didn't know you were so jealous. You want one for yourself?" he reached into his robes and whipped out his wand. "I can take care of that for you."

"Big man, Potter," Draco smirked but eyed the wand warily.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as she took a hold of his arm. "Put your wand down."

"Aim true and get him good!" Ron encouraged but quickly looked down at the floor when Hermione jabbed his arm with her elbow. "I m-mean… bad choice, Harry. Bad choice."

"Yeah, listen to Weasel-bee and Miss Mudblood," the Slytherin chuckled. "They're quite right for once."

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy," Harry took a step forward, his wand still out. "Call my friends those names again, and I won't hesitate—"

"Going to jinx me, are you, Pothead?" Draco pulled his own wand out. "Go on! I'm quivering with fear!"

"I'll give you a reason to quiver with fear—" Harry shouted but was hastily interrupted by Fred and George who dived in bravely between the two outstretched wands.

"Ah, what's this? A duel I see?" Fred glanced at the two fifth years. "Hatred, much?"

"Such a risky act," George shook his head and clicked his tongue. "You'll be detention-bound for sure."

"But you two don't give a damn about detention," Ron blinked at them.

"True, little bro," Fred placed his arms around Harry and Draco- who looked quite stunned. "But we can't allow these Human-Treasures of Hogwarts to endure such a thing as detention. Plus it's our territory and we don't want anyone stealing it—"

"—Therefore," George interrupted. "They can continue their little squabble in this wonderful little room made just for duels. Fred and I came across it last year. Never used it for duels but _fantastic _though for secretly testing out things for our joke shop—"

"—Then how do we know it's a duel room, you ask—"

"—We don't! It's just a private, isolated little room. Don't know what it's used for, don't care—"

"—But continue your petty wrangle there. That Umbridge woman will do anything to bag anyone who dares to wreak havoc and this fight of yours will just add more flame to the fire."

Ron looked at Harry, quite confused, "I really don't know how they do it." Harry just shrugged.

"I'd love to beat the crap out of you, Potter," Draco straightened up and looked at the twins. "Show the way to this room."

Fred glanced and George as they both smiled rather wickedly. "Right, then. Come this way…"

* * *

The twins lead the way with Harry, Draco, and the rest following behind them.

"I didn't like that wicked little smile they just did," Harry heard Hermione whisper to Ron. Come to think of it, Harry didn't like that smile much either.

And knowing the twins…

_Something definitely wicked this way comes…_Harry thought to himself.

They were lead down a few corridors and made some complicated twists and turns. Several portraits on the wall scolded them by yelling things like, "You're not suppose to be down here!" or "Meddlesome children, always getting themselves in trouble!"

"Ah, hush up," George answered without looking at the portraits. "It's all for a good cause."

"A good cause for trouble, that's what!" a knight hollered back.

After another left turn, the group came to a halt in front of a large marble door. Engraved on the wall above the door, read: _**Devlos ersilla** **erofeb gniv aelon siereth.**_

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron squinted at the words.

Fred shrugged but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "Only one way to find out. George, will you do the honors?"

George stepped forward and tapped the door with his wand, "_Streah rieht laeverniad sidriehtd newon_." There was a slight rumble as the door slid open.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione's mouth was open in awe.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies," Fred winked, echoing what he had said to her earlier on in the year when she inquired about their joke shop.

"Now, will my little duelists please hand over their wands?" George held out his hands.

"Why?" Draco asked defensively as he clutched his wand tightly.

"We wouldn't want you two attacking each other the second you step into the room. That would be cheating."

Harry looked at his wand and hesitantly handed it over to George. Draco scowled but reluctantly did the same.

"After you," the twins stepped aside to let Harry and Draco pass through.

The two boys stepped into the large room and looked around with wide eyes. Covering the floor was a large crimson carpet and in front of the fire place, there were red velvet chairs. And on opposite sides of the room, there were two beds.

"This isn't a room for duels—" Harry was stopped short by Fred who chuckled cruelly.

"Bye, bye," Fred grinned as the door slammed shut.


	2. Pillow Fights and Potions

The two boys gasped and leapt forward, banging their fists on the door.

"The hell?!" Draco shouted. "Let us out!"

"Fred! George!" Harry pleaded. "This isn't funny!" he looked to Draco, "We can magic ourselves out—"

"Idiot, we gave our wands to Weasel-Dee and Weasel-Dum!" Draco spat out. "We're _stuck _in here, thanks a lot to _you_—"

"Me?!" Harry exclaimed. "You're the one who started all this, Malfoy! If it weren't for you strutting about as if you owned the whole damn place, we wouldn't be here!"

"And _you—_" Draco began to say something but couldn't really quite finish it. "Whatever, Potter. Just so long as we're stuck in here, stay out of my way."

"That's not really possible, considering there's only one room," Harry glared.

They both stood in silence for a while, listening to the chaos happening on the other side of the door.

"Let them out immediately!" came Hermione's voice.

"They'll kill each other in two seconds!" Ron's voice came out slightly squeaky with uneasiness.

Crabbe and Goyle were just grunting, "Oh no, oh no, oh no," repeatedly.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, dear children. They will be fine," Fred reassured them.

"If you follow us, we will explain," said George.

"We'll get you out in no time, Harry!" Hermione's voice was the last to be heard after the pitter-patter of their footsteps fading away.

Afterwards, Draco shot a look of contempt at Harry and sauntered over towards one of the chairs. Harry sighed and followed him, collapsing into one of the chairs as well.

"Don't glare at me like that, Malfoy," he muttered. "I don't want to be here just as much as you do."

"I'd rather eat a dungbomb than spend a minute alone with you, Potter. So I'll glare as much as I like," Draco said sharply. He waited till Harry looked away before he could fully settle his eyes on him. _Potter changed a bit, didn't he?_ Harry had gotten a great deal taller. His arms had a bit more muscle to them and his shoulders were broader. _If only he weren't such a git…_

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Draco and drew his eyebrows together, "What are you looking at?"

_Potter without his glasses… _"I'm thinking of ways to kill you," Draco answered coldly. _It's a shame to hide those green eyes behind those glasses…_

"Lovely," Harry replied without much emotion. _Malfoy is kind of… lovely. In a cold, unfeeling sort of way. Oh, hey. Crap. That's kind of gross. No, actually, that's really gross. Gross beyond reason. It's… wrong. Wrong? Is it?_

While Harry was having a rambling mental war in his brain, Draco was eyeing him closely, "What the hell are you doing, Potter? You look like you're constipated."

"Nobody asked you to stare at me like a lovesick puppy," Harry looked up at him. "And it's disturbing to know that you're having disgusting mental pictures."

"I'm sure you get disgusting mental pictures everyday. Seeing that Weasel and the Mudblood happen to suck face during every spare moment—"

"Call them that again, and I swear I will rip that smirk from your face!"

"Was that a threat?"

"No, it was a promise!"

Draco stared at him defiantly, "Well, take—" he picked up a soft pillow and hurled it towards Harry, "—_that_!"

The pillow hit Harry square in the face. His expression was that of confusion and bewilderment as his glasses slipped down to his nose.

Draco bit his bottom lip and looked slightly pained. But a small chuckle escaped from his lips. He looked up at Harry once again and had to turn away to laugh.

"What?" Harry glared at him. "What's so funny? Throwing a pillow at my head isn't what I would call funny!"

Draco tried to speak but continued to laugh. He raised one hand up to his mouth to reduce his laughter, but failed.

Harry was about to tell him off but quickly closed his mouth as he watched Draco carefully. He wasn't doing his usual "Slytherin-snigger." It was a genuine, authentic laugh. But his laughter slowly reduced when he felt Harry's eyes upon him.

"Sorry, Potter," he wiped laugh-tears from his eyes. "It's just that your expression… it was priceless. You looked so slow and clueless!"

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy. You never cease to make me feel rotten."

"I didn't mean to, really," Draco still had that silly smile on his face. He suddenly realized what he was doing, so he cleared his throat and glowered. "I mean- yeah. Making you feel rotten is what I do best."

Harry just picked up a pillow and in turn, hurled it towards Draco's face. It hit him straight on the forehead. He looked a bit surprised at first but his gray eyes widened and there appeared an evil glimmer.

"Oh, you are so _dead_, Potter…" Draco picked up the pillow and leapt up from his chair.

Harry yelped and shot up from the chair, bounding towards the opposite side of the room. He snatched up a pillow from the bed and held it up in defense. But Draco was quick as he smacked Harry on the head with his pillow. Harry's glasses toppled carelessly to the ground. Glasses-less and almost blind, he shoved his pillow in Draco's face and scurried away.

"You—" the Slytherin boy bounded after him and grabbed on to his waist, restraining him from moving further, "—are not going anywhere!"

"You started it!" Harry stomped on Draco's foot and struggled away.

"Come back here, Potter!" Draco rubbed his aching foot and scurried after him. In the process, he picked up another pillow and flung it towards Harry which smacked him on the back of his head. Harry stopped and turned around. He picked up the same pillow and whacked Draco on the side of his face.

This meant war.

* * *

After "war," the two boys sat back to back, obviously exhausted.

"I… beat you… Potter," Draco said, breathing heavily. "What a joke… the great… Harry Potter… losing… a pillow fight." He tried to laugh but ended up wheezing instead.

"Give it up, Malfoy…" Harry was out of breath as well. "Pillow fights… are the only thing you'll… beat me at."

They sat, pressing their backs against each other's, for a moment in silence.

…

"Besides Potions," Draco spoke up suddenly.

"What?" Harry looked over his shoulder.

Draco turned around to fully face him, "You said that pillow fights are the only thing I'll beat you at. And that's not true. I clearly beat you at Potions."

Harry's face fell, "Okay, fine. And it's also because Snape favors you."

Draco frowned, "That's unfair of you to say. It's also because I _study_. I don't copy other students' papers like how you and Weasley always copy off Granger."

"You _study_?"

The Slytherin narrowed his eyes, "And you find that so _surprising_, why?"

"No, it's just that—" Harry cut himself off. "It's not surprising. Considering the grades you get. You earned them the regular way, I guess."

"So what do you think _you _should do in order to get semi-decent grades?" Draco asked mock-inquisitively.

"Study," Harry replied simply.

"Congratulations! Ten points to Gryffindor! Nothing gets by you, Potter."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said but smiled weakly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Bust out that essay, Potter. If you want to know what you're doing wrong, we've got to look it over."

"_We_?" Harry asked. "Who _we_?"

"Me and that chair," Draco replied sarcastically. "Who do you think? We've obviously got spare time thanks to Mary-Kate and Ashley Weasley and their ingenious plan to lock us in here."

"You'll laugh at my grade," Harry said pathetically.

"Don't be such a whimpering baby, Potter. You want to improve, don't you?"

Harry muttered incoherently under his breath but reluctantly stood up. He walked over towards his bag and pulled out the crumpled up essay. He looked at it and his face burned with embarrassment. He had to be the worst student in Potions. Still continuing to grumble, he handed his paper to Draco.

Draco scanned the paper with his eyes, occasionally shaking his head and clicking his tongue. But he didn't laugh as Harry so nervously waited for him to do.

"Your problem is that you mix up the facts quite a bit," his gray eyes continued to scrutinize the essay. "The waterstone isn't found in the ocean. It's only found in freshwater, such as lakes or streams. And the directions to make a Dragon-bite Antidote are all wrong. You add herbs before you put in the crushed cherrywood, not the other way around. And…"

Harry wanted to listen, he really did. But he was mesmerized by Draco's face. His gentle-looking features and fair skin were candy to the gaze. His lips, which looked extremely soft and inviting, were mouthing and muttering mistakes that were made in the essay (even though Harry wasn't listening). But his eyes were what really drew Harry in. Those clear pools of glistening gray that were deeper than the depths of any ocean.

"Do you get it now?" Draco looked up from the paper.

"Uh, yeah," Harry answered, snapping out of his reverie. "Quite simple, really."

"Then you try it," Draco took out a bit of parchment from his own schoolbag.

"Try what?"

Draco looked at Harry like "duh" and rolled his eyes again, "The directions to the Dragon-bite Antidote. How thick can you get, Potter? It's all I've been trying to tell you about." He handed Harry the parchment, "Now write." Harry took the parchment hesitantly but scribbled on what he thought the antidote was.

Draco watched the boy scrunch up his nose- he obviously already forgot the antidote directions. Draco didn't really care at all at the moment. He just busied himself watching Harry and his calm and serene features. The Slytherin absolutely hated to admit it, but the Gryffindor boy was strangely beautiful. But those eyes… those green eyes. If those eyes had to be described, Draco would have to say… they were like a pair of emerald flames, dancing and flickering with wit and wisdom. And yet… there was sadness to them. An incomprehensible, deep, and mournful sadness. Draco felt something tug on his heart. Why did he have to act like such a prat towards this boy? Harry had done nothing to him.

_Except he denied my friendship during our first year, _Draco thought bitterly. _I could've given him more than what Weasley and Granger could. I could've given him my friendship, my loyalty…_

Harry looked up and handed Draco the parchment, "Done."

… _My everything._

"About time, Potter. Nearly had me dozing off there. Come now. Let me see what you've done," he looked at the paper and gave it a once-over. He raised an eyebrow as his lips twisted into a tiny smirk. "Are you trying to be funny? You silly bloke, this is all wrong. Do it again. And don't you dare stop until I'm fully satisfied." Draco grinned. He had intended for that to be a double entendre but he wasn't sure if Harry caught it.

Harry looked up, his green eyes sparkled impishly.

Seems like he caught it.

"You're nasty, Malfoy."

"Not as nasty as your grades will get if you don't study. Now get to it."

Harry sighed and halfheartedly went back to work.

* * *

It was well passed two in the morning and Harry, sleepy-eyed, handed his re-written Potions essay to Draco who examined it for a few minutes. He smiled.

"Hey… not bad, Potter," he nodded, looking quite impressed. "Studying all night does pay off— Potter?"

Harry had already dozed off; his head drooped down on Draco's shoulder.

"Hey… hey… wake up, you silly idiot," Draco nudged him a bit. "My shoulder isn't a cursed pillow; go crawl to your bed!" But Harry did not move. He was evidently out for the night. Draco sighed and gave up. He shifted his eyes towards Harry and watched him for a while. He paused, leaned forward, and gently kissed the scar on the sleeping boy's forehead.

"Good night, Harry," Draco rested his chin on top of Harry's head and shut his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.

Harry opened his eyes moments later. He felt Draco's chin resting on his head and he was apparently asleep. _Oh crap._

"Malfoy. Malfoy!" he hissed. "Wake up!" Harry shifted around a bit, hoping to wake the sleeping boy, but his attempts were all in vain. He was already drowsy enough as it is and he felt rather comfortable in this position. Without further ado, he nestled in comfortably against Draco and yawned. Maybe sleeping with the enemy wasn't so bad after all.

"Good night, Draco."


	3. There Is No Leaving

The next morning, Harry found himself sleeping on the floor with a blanket spread over him. He sat up and yawned, blinking groggily at Draco's hazy figure which seemed to be standing in front of the entrance.

"Open," Harry heard him mutter. "Open up, you foul thing." Draco gave the door one swift kick and yelped out in pain as he held his foot and jumped up and down.

Harry chuckled as Draco whipped around hastily.

"The door won't be able to hear you, Malfoy," Harry said with amusement.

"About time you got up, Potter," Draco mumbled distastefully. "Slept like a baby, you did."

"Good morning to you too."

"Just so you know, I've been trying to get us out," Draco turned back to the marble door. "That one twin, George Weasley, right? Anyway, he was uttering some pretty fancy words similar to the one engraved above this door."

Harry rose to his feet and stood next to Draco, "They're not gonna keep us in here forever. They're not that cruel."

"Yeah but—"

"It's all right, Malfoy. Give it a rest."

"Hey, at least I'm trying! I bet you don't wanna stay in here any longer, do you?" Draco turned back to the door and shouted, "Open up, you evil slab of marble!"

"Call the door names, and it won't open," Harry muttered. "Leave it to you to make things worse."

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snapped. "At least I'm trying. Those friends of yours are probably not even thinking about helping us. I bet they're all having a good laugh right now."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Fred and George were doubling over with laughter. Ron looked anxious and nervous while Hermione narrowed her eyes. She looked so enraged; her hair was practically crackling with electricity.

"You two have really crossed the line this time!" she slammed her fists on the table. "_I _am a _prefect_. I could report this!"

"On the contrary, my dear future sis-in-law," Fred grinned. "You can't report this—"

"—Not when it was Dumbledore himself who suggested to lock the two in together," George finished for his brother. "Quite the genius, that man."

"Dumbledore suggested it himself?" Hermione shrieked. "That's insane! He would never!"

"He overheard us complaining about Harry and Malfoy arguing every free moment," George said.

"He only told us in passing," Fred added in.

"In passing, meaning, pulling us aside—"

"—Telling us the whereabouts of the room—"

"—And telling us the password—"

"—What a man—"

"—What a mastermind," George pretended to wipe a tear from his face.

Hermione continued to stare at them with an expression of pure astonishment, "A little more explanation. And no more riddles!"

"Fine," Fred looked defeated as he turned to Ron. "You've got a firecracker on your hands there."

"Yep, I'm lucky," Ron grinned as he looked at Hermione rather proudly.

"You win, Hermione," George scribbled something on a piece of parchment and handed it to her. "Decipher it."

On the parchment, it read: _Devlos ersilla erofeb gniv aelon siereth_.

"It's what's engraved above that door," Hermione blinked. She stared at it and scratched her chin with the tip of her quill. "What language is it in? Is it Latin?" she drummed her fingers on the table and sighed. She paused for a while as her eyes widened. "Goodness! It's so simple! It says _There is no leaving before all is resolved_."

Ron's jaw dropped, "Bloody hell, Hermione! You understood that?"

"Read it backwards, Ronald."

Ron looked it over and let out a sound that was between a laugh and a snort, "Well, will you look at that!"

"And here's the password," Fred slid another piece of parchment over towards her.

"_Streah rieht laeverniad sidriehtd newon_," Hermione read. "_Now end the disdain, reveal their hearts._ Brilliant! So simple yet so… brilliant."

"I know, isn't it?" Fred said. "So now you know."

"And now you'll let them out."

"Wrong, Hermione. _We _can't let them out. _They _have to let _themselves _out."

She snatched up the paper, "Then I'll just have to tell them the password."

"Haven't you been paying attention, you silly girl?" George shook his head and sighed. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. _Devlos ersilla erofeb gniv aelon siereth_, meaning, _There is no leaving before all is resolved_. Isn't that of any importance to you?"

"Meaning… they _can't_ leave. At least not yet," Fred said. "They've just gotta settle things on their own. This time, it will be without their Gryffindor comrades and their Slytherin cronies."

"Just them. Alone. Free to tear each other's eyes out, if they must."

"And there's nothing _you _can do about it!"

With that, the twins leaned back in their chairs and cackled evilly.

* * *

Harry and Draco sneezed simultaneously.

They looked at each other and frowned, "Somebody's talking about us."


	4. It Starts With Truth or Dare

"Truth."

"Truth? Well, do I have one for you, Potter," Draco grinned maliciously. "If you could shag any one of our teachers, who would it be?"

"You _are _twisted!" Harry grimaced. "There is no way in hell I'd answer that question. Mainly because there is _no _answer to that question."

"You're no fun!" Draco frowned. "Boring and dreary, that's what you are."

"And you're warped and perverted," Harry retorted. "It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Considering there's no use doing a dare with just two people."

Harry crossed his arms and said, "If you could shag anyone in the whole school, who would it be?"

"You're being too easy on me," Draco grinned. "And I'll be blunt. It would be _you_, Potter."

Harry's mouth fell open. He felt all the blood drain from his face as he gawked at Draco's indifferent expression. How could his answer be so direct like that? At least he should've said it in a more dignified fashion—

Draco began to laugh, "Your expressions are _priceless_! I was just kidding, you silly twit!" he continued to chuckle as he shook his head. "You _are _quite fun, Potter."

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry glared. "You'd pretty much freak out if I told you the same thing."

"Right, but I'm smart so I'd know that you weren't serious about it," Draco sighed mock-dramatically. "Which is rather unfortunate."

"Quit that, it's nasty," Harry muttered. "I don't know why you're being like this right now. I guess the solitude is getting to you."

"Maybe so."

"You know, I can't wait till we get out of this room. You can get back to normal… you can go back to hating me."

Draco quickly shifted his eyes downwards as the corners of his mouth twitched a bit. He let out a small forced cough and began to scratch nervously behind his ear.

Harry peered at him closely, "Now what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Draco answered a little too quickly. He suddenly became very interested in a snag in the carpet and picked at it for a while in silence.

Harry sighed and looked up, "Malfoy—"

"I don't hate you."

"…What?"

"Are you deaf, Potter? I really hate repeating myself so stop being so dense—"

"Well, you have a _great _way of showing it, don't you?"

Draco's expression softened, "Sorry. I'm just so used to talking down to you—"

"Ha, ha," Harry forced a sarcastic laugh. "What a wonderful joke, Malfoy. I seriously almost believe you right now. You should be an actor, you know that? You're _absolutely _genius at it—"

"Oh, _shut up_!" Draco put an emphasis on the words. "For once when I'm actually being _nice_, you have to blow up in my face!"

"Who can blame me? You're joking around with me mercilessly. And plus, you've _never _been nice to me. Ever."

"Like I can prance around freely and hold hands with you. Honestly, Potter! Don't be a brainless git. If my father even catches wind of me being friendly with you, then I'll be in for it," then Draco added in a low voice. "You know my father is working for You-Know-Who. And you… well, let's just say that you're pretty much hated in my father's close circle of friends. So if I'm caught frolicking about with you, then it would seem slightly suspicious."

"You really don't want to be like him, do you?" Harry asked tentatively. "Be a Death Eater, I mean."

"The thought of it makes my blood turn cold," Draco said softly.

They sat in silence for a while, picking at the carpet uneasily. They would throw awkward glances at each other ever so often and chuckle to ease things up. Then it would return back to the uncomfortable silence.

"So you don't hate me?" Harry spoke up.

Draco shifted his eyes upwards, "Do I hate you? Jealous of you; yes. Annoyed by you; all the time. But hate you? Never."

Harry drew his eyebrows together and looked at him, "So does this mean that once we get out of here, you'll start acting decent?"

Draco picked up a pillow and hurled it towards Harry's face, "Don't count on it, Pothead."

And with that, another pillow fight commenced.

* * *

Short chapter, huh? Don't worry. I'll TRY to make up for it in the next chapter.


	5. Bathrooms Are Cool

"Will you hurry it up, Potter?!" Draco hollered. "I've got to go _badly_!"

"Hold on!" Harry yelled back from the other side of the bathroom door. "This sink is _amazing…_"

"Potter—"

"And the showers are _incredible_! I could stay here all day—"

"If you don't come out then I'll take a pee on your bed!"

"—But I _won't _stay here all day," Harry opened the door as Draco knocked him sideways and rushed in. A muffled groan came from inside as the curious Gryffindor pressed his ear against the door. "You okay?"

"Perfect!" he heard Draco mutter. "Ah, that feels good, hm. That feels— Damn, that's a fancy sink."

"I told you!"

* * *

Harry sat on the toilet (with the lid down, of course) while Draco propped himself up on the counter next to the sink.

"I could almost live in here, you know," Draco looked around and nodded approvingly.

"Live in the bathroom?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No, you dipstick," the blonde rolled his eyes. "I meant in the room _outside_. I mean it has a _refrigerator_. And it _refills _itself for crying out loud. What else is cooler than that?"

"Don't forget the bathroom."

"No, Potter. I won't forget the bathroom."

They sat in silence for a while; thinking about everything and nothing. But the peace was shattered when Harry spoke up.

"Malfoy."

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering," Harry squirmed around uncomfortably. "What would it be like once we get out of here?"

"Gee, I don't know, Potter," Draco replied sarcastically. "I suppose we'll resume our regular classes and such. Go on with our Gryffindor and Slytherin ways of life. I'm sure you're thinking that Hogwarts is a mess without you."

"No, I meant what would it be like between us?"

"If you're implying that we continue sharing rooms then it's out of the question—"

"Will we be _friends_?" Harry hastily interrupted.

It was Draco's turn to squirm uncomfortably, "I thought I explained it already. I can't be friends with you."

"Why?"

"Weren't you paying attention the first time I said it? Think of my family's position in the Wizarding world. Just imagine them catching me gallivanting around with you. I'll be…" he put his index finger near his throat and made a slicing motion. "…dead."

"Fine," Harry tried his best to seem nonchalant as he pushed himself from the toilet and abruptly walked out of the bathroom.

"Ah, c'mon Potter. Don't be like that," Draco jumped down from the sink counter and hurried after Harry. "You know we were never meant to be friends anyway. It's inevitable, we're suppose to be enemies—"

"Those aren't really words of consolation!"

"But it's true."

"No, it's not!" Harry was close to shouting. "_Suppose _to be enemies? Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you talking about? There's no such thing as 'suppose to be enemies.' Of all the stupid things you say, I'll bet this is the stupidest."

"Don't you get it? Haven't I been making it clear enough?" Draco raised his voice louder. "We _can't_… we just _can't_."

"You're being too dramatic," Harry said in a low voice.

"You drive me _nuts_!" Draco rubbed his forehead with both hands. "Now I feel a headache coming on…"

Harry narrowed his eyes as he whipped around and trudged towards his bed. He flopped down on it and buried his face into his pillow.

"Oh, don't do that," Draco sighed and followed the unhappy boy. He slumped down on the bed next to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sit up. Come on, sit up you silly boy." Draco bent down, pressed his lips against Harry's neck, and blew a raspberry.

Harry yelped and shoved Draco's face away. The blonde laughed as he shielded himself from a pillow that was hurled his way. "God, Malfoy! At least let me agonize in peace!"

"You're _boring_," Draco teasingly poked Harry's side.

"Get away from me," the disgruntled Gryffindor mumbled. "If you're not gonna be my friend later, then don't be my friend now."

"You cursed drama queen."

"Pompous bastard."

Draco groaned and fell back on the bed, "I just don't understand you, Potter."

"What did I do?"

"I put you through so much hell. And you still wanna be my friend?"

"Not anymore," Harry pulled the bedcovers over himself. "I hate you and I don't wanna be your friend," then he added. "Yer a friggin' bitch."

Draco snorted and laughed, "You just sounded like a redneck."

Harry pouted and pulled the covers higher.

"You big baby!" Draco flopped down on top of him. "Wanna go raid the fridge?"

"No!" Harry pushed Draco off then he stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He paused and turned around, "You know what, Malfoy? We don't have to be friends, okay? But just do me one favor then."

"… What is it?"

"Once we get out of here, stop bothering me, Ron, and Hermione. Whenever we pass by each other in the hall, I don't want you to say anything degrading or spiteful. And I don't want you to sneer at me— much less look at me," Harry paused, but then he went on. "If we can't be friends, then we can at least stop bickering. So you don't have to— how you say— _frolic _with me. And now you can easily uphold your family honor."

Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes, "Potter… aren't you being a little harsh?"

"Harsh? _Harsh_?!" Harry shouted. "Don't you talk to me about being harsh! I just want to be your friend and now you're pushing me away!"

Draco felt something inside him snap, "Don't you even _dare _talk to me about that! Damn hypocrite, think about what you did to me during our first year! You _denied _my friendship! Do you remember that, Potter? Do you?"

"Yeah… but… you were such a git… and you hated me so it didn't matter."

"Idiot boy. Haven't I said it enough? I _never _hated you."

"Didn't it occur to you that you could've just _ignored_ me?" Harry said. "You know, instead of torturing me every chance that you get. I mean, what's the use of tormenting me if you didn't hate me?"

Draco glanced down at the floor and bit his lower lip, "The reason why I poked fun at you every chance I get… is—"

"Is what? You love to revel in my shame?"

"No, Pothead. It's because—"

"It's your mission in life to make me miserable?"

"Because it gives me a _reason_ to _talk to you_!"

Harry looked at Draco wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open, "W-what?"

"Shut your mouth a bit, Potter. It makes me want to kiss you."

Harry abruptly shut his mouth. He averted his eyes, determined to look at anything that wasn't Draco. He felt his cheeks heat up and felt his whole body freeze. Was Draco trying to tell him…?

The Slytherin boy let out a sharp sigh, "Well, I guess you get the idea, huh?" with that, he went towards his side of the room and collapsed lazily on the bed. He buried his face into his pillow and said in a muffled voice, "You can ignore me… I won't blame you for feeling all freaked out…"

Harry unfroze. He walked over towards Draco and sat stiffly on the edge of his bed. He managed a small smile as he watched the blonde whimper pitifully.

"Malfoy?"

Draco continued to sniffle pathetically into his pillow.

"You big baby…" Harry muttered. "I never knew the infamous Draco Malfoy could be reduced to this."

"Screw yourself, Potter," came Draco's muffled voice.

"Nah…" Harry sighed. "I'd rather do something else. If you're up to it…"

Draco slowly turned around with a rather hopeful expression on his face, "Yes? Up to what…?"

"Wanna raid the fridge with me?"

Draco smiled, "Thought you'd never ask."


	6. Make GoodBye Sweet and Short

Harry and Draco did not keep track of time. There was no need for them to. It was as if time did not exist in this mysterious room. How many hours or days that went by remained unknown. And that did not matter. They were in each other's company, and that was the only important thing. But other than Draco's abrupt but vague confession, their relationship remained questionable. Was it a mutual understanding? Was it friendship? Or was it something else?

"Snape will be surprised with you, Potter," Draco said. "It's a good thing you were stuck in this room with me instead of Weasley. Your Potion skills would've probably taken a nosedive."

"It couldn't have gotten any worse, you know," Harry said, pouting a bit. "And I really wasn't that bad, was I? Neville usually blows up his cauldron. And Crabbe's potions always come out smelling like rotten eggs."

"True. But you wouldn't want to be _as _bad as them, would you? Now go on. Thank me. Tell me how smart and wonderful I am."

"You're odd, very random, and not to mention perverted."

"I'll just pretend that I heard 'Thank you, Draco. You truly are a lovely person. Now let me compliment you further'…"

"Dream on, Malfoy. Dream on…"

Draco just laughed while chanting, "You love me, Potter. You love me" as Harry reached out and flicked his nose ("Don't hurt me! You _love _me!"). The blonde just continued laughing and began to pull and prod at the Gryffindor boy who just swatted back at him. After a few more minutes of horsing around, Draco put a halt to their silly antics.

"Potter, I just wanted to remind you," he said. "Remember what we agreed on once we get out of here."

"If we ever," said Harry with a bit of hopefulness to his voice.

"Don't worry. I promise that if you be a good boy, we'll get an apartment together," Draco said sarcastically but ended with a bit of a shiver. "Imagine _that_."

"Don't have to imagine it," Harry replied. "It's already happened. Haven't you noticed the events that occurred in the last few days?"

"Much thanks to that _Sister, Sister _act those Tia and Tamera-wannabes put on."

"Are we really gonna go back to acting like we hate each other?" Harry asked quietly. "Because I don't know if you've noticed… I don't exactly dislike you."

"I don't want to say that it's all for the better," said Draco. "Because it's not. You know how it is, Potter… I don't quite dislike you either."

Harry frowned but said nothing because this was how all their recent arguments started. He knew Draco was right and there was no disagreeing. But if only there was another way. Harry did not want to lose this newly gained friend…

"Don't look at me like that, Potter," Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde tresses. "I don't like it any more than you do."

Harry didn't respond.

Draco reached out, hesitantly though, and placed his hand on Harry's, "It'll be okay, all right? Let's make a deal. How about I smile at you ever so often?" He grinned, hoping to make the situation seem lighter. But Harry didn't find it funny at all.

"Malfoy…"

"Don't you dare start that, Potter," Draco warned. "Don't start fluttering your green eyes at me either. Hey— and no pouting! S-stop that! It's unnerving!" Actually, it wasn't unnerving at all. Without the risk of sounding gay, he thought it was quite cute.

Harry began to pick at a snag in the lace of the armchair. Despite the unhappiness, he managed a small smile; a genuine, but small smile. "It was fun while it lasted. Right? I mean, it's not the end of things. I'll still see you around and stuff…"

Draco felt as if he could no longer resist the closeness between them. Harry's face was but inches away and all he had to do was lean forward a little… just a little.

Harry looked up to see Draco's face so near his own. He could almost hear the beat of his heart… he could feel the warmth of his skin. Harry didn't know what to say or what to do. It was going by so quickly, he felt that all there was to do was leave everything in Draco's hands.

Their lips were an inch away… just a little closer… closer…

But Draco seemed to have changed his mind during the last second. He moved his face to the right and gently placed his forehead against Harry's shoulder. "The door will open soon," he whispered hoarsely. "Don't ask me how I know, but—" he pressed himself closer against Harry. "— let's just stay like this a little longer. Okay?"

…

Harry felt a pang of disappointment. Why? Was it because he wasn't able to kiss Draco? No… that can't be. It was all wrong. But he allowed the boy to rest his head on his shoulder. "…Okay." _It's all right… this is how it's suppose to be…_

He looked down at Draco who seemed so vulnerable with his head rested against his shoulder. He could easily seize this moment and yet… he couldn't. _Does that make sense? _He thought. _No… nothing I say makes sense. _His head was clouded with thoughts that weren't there before.

Epiphany.

He wanted Draco. It took all this just to figure that out. Stupid, Harry… stupid. And very stupid on Draco's part as well. If he would've only dropped the macho act long ago they could have found a way to be… _Together? _Harry thought. _Is that it?_ Well of course that's _it _you crazy fool!

His head was swirling with thoughts, filling with "what ifs?", thinking of every little reward and consequence, his brain was burning with the very thought of… _He's capable of loving me…_

"And I'm capable of loving him…" Harry whispered, not aware that he had said this out loud.

"What?" Draco sat up. He had heard the boy muttering indistinctly. "Did you say something?"

_Yes. _"No." _Tell him. _"It was nothing." _It was something_. "I was just thinking of how I'm gonna miss this." _How I'm going to miss you. _"Having these silly arguments with you." _Being with you._

Draco forced a smile, "Yeah."

Suddenly, the words above the entrance began to glow brightly and the door began to rumble. The marble started to slowly move apart from each other, revealing the outside hallway. They were free…

"Bloody hell, Potter," Draco whispered in awe. "Didn't I tell you it would open? Thank Merlin, we're free!"

For a moment, Harry forgot all about the sadness in parting with Draco. He was able to finally see Ron and Hermione again! And as if it was by fate, they heard footsteps and voices down the hall.

"Fred, George! If those two never get out, I'm never speaking to the pair of you again!" Hermione yelled.

"They'll come around, you'll see," said one of the twins. "Besides, it wasn't us. It was Dumbledore."

"And you cooperated," Ron added.

"But until Harry and Malfoy come out, I'm not speaking to—" Hermione stopped abruptly as her eyes widened at the sight of an unscathed Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, both looking at her with amusement.

"I told you they'd come around," Fred crossed his arms and beamed.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry grinned. "Hi Ron."

"Oh…" Hermione felt as if she lost her voice.

"HARRY!" Ron leapt forward and engulfed his friend in a huge bear hug. "Bloody hell, mate! We've been a mess without you! Are you all right? Did you and Malfoy fight? Did he hurt you anywhere? Want Hermione to punch him for you—"

"Oh, Harryyy!" Hermione squealed, pushing Ron out of the way. "Oh, Harry we had no part in this at all! It was Fred and George, oh, _Harry_! I didn't want you stuck in there with that Slytherin no more than you did… _Oh Harry_!"

"Hermione, will you stop that?" Ron looked a bit disgusted. "In this whole time we've been going out, not once have I gotten an "_Oh Ron!_" out of you."

"Well, you weren't the one that disappeared for a whole weak!" said Hermione, still clutching on to Harry's arm.

"A week?" Harry said in a low voice. "That long?"

"Yeah, McGonagall was worried sick," Ron said. Then he added as he threw a dirty glance towards Draco, "Snape looked like someone turned his mum into a fluffy bunny rabbit. He was a mess too… kinda funny…"

"Fine, then I guess I should get going to my common room," Draco turned on his heel and walked off.

"Wait. Malfoy!" Harry took a step forward.

"Don't even come _near _me, Potter!" Draco grimaced. "I've had enough of you already. Go back to Weasel and the Mudblood. You haven't had your daily dose of them yet…"

Harry froze but kept quiet. He heard Ron whisper, "Idiot… git… bastard…"

Ron, Hermione, and the twins spoke among themselves about Draco and how his arrogance makes him stupid. They were engrossed in their Slytherin-bashing conversation, that Draco was able to secretly make one last good-bye.

As Draco reached the end of the hall, he looked over his shoulder at Harry. His gray eyes glistened a bit – with tears? He mouthed the word, "Bye" and turned to disappear around the corner.

Harry felt his stomach clench. It was as if Draco was saying good bye forever. But it wasn't forever… right?"

"Good bye, Draco," Harry whispered. Then, he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Ready to go, Harry?" Ron grinned at him.

"Yeah," with one last look at the mysterious room, Harry smiled sadly and walked on without another backward glance.

- -End- -

………….

…….

…..

…

… Mwahahaha…! I'm just kidding. There's a sequel.


	7. Welcome to PART II

Question: **_How does Draco know about American media (Mary-Kate and Ashley, Tia and Tamera… etc.)_**

Answer: **_I have no freakin' idea. Maybe he's just weird like that. Oh… wait… I know the answer! Maybe because this is just a FANFICTION. And fanfictions have stuff where anything is possible! Wow, sometimes I just surprise myself with my brilliance. _**

So that takes care of that. Now don't be surprised if Draco mentions other strange things such as comparing himself to characters from _Desperate Housewives _or just randomly saying how cute Tom Felton is.

* * *

The Page Where the Author is Just Babbling Because She's Weird But Then This Page Seems Like it's Part of the Story. But Hey… Maybe it is. Just Read it Anyway. Okay? Thank You. This is a Really Long Title.

Things slowly went back to normal. Harry was able to go through his usual schedule without having those mental breakdowns (which he obviously kept to himself). But during the first few days back from the "Room", he did not eat a lot nor did he talk as much as he used to. And when he and Draco would cross paths, Harry would feel all the blood drain from his face. Ron and Hermione noticed this.

"Harry, mate," Ron would look at his friend's pale face. "What exactly did Malfoy do to you in there? Did he give you some sort of psychological damage?"

"No," Harry would say. "We… just got into a lot of arguments… and… I guess I'm still a bit angry about it." And _that _was a complete lie.

"You can talk to us about it," Hermione would always tell him.

"No… no," Harry would answer her. "There's nothing to say. Anyway, you always know how my arguments with Malfoy go. It was the same when we were in the Room…" _No… it was different. Everything was different._

But now in the present time, Harry slowly grew back to his old self. He grew accustomed to Draco's usual smirks and rude comments but then he would always look forward to the small smiles that the Slytherin would throw his way ever so often… just like he promised. Harry, of course, returned those smiles with one of his own. It was like a secret friendship that Harry so desperately wanted to bring out of the shadows. But Draco was very much unwilling to, due to his father's position in the Wizarding world.

Oh, but please. Don't frown upon Draco, dear reader. He was not at fault considering that he wanted Harry as much as Harry wanted him. It was just one of those "impossible-to-attain" things. How would he explain to his father about these strange feelings he's been having towards the Potter boy? Surely, his father would tell him that it was a sin. All his life, Draco was taught that sentimental love was between a man and a woman. But were those the limits? No. Draco knew that love may be more than that. But he wasn't in a position where he could prove his father wrong… at least not yet.

Draco had come to the conclusion that before he makes any more rash decisions, he would explore his feelings for Harry. Were they indeed real? Or were they just spontaneous, due to the isolation and loneliness in the Room?

As for our dear Harry Potter, he thought he had fully recovered. Poor Harry… to be young and confused is really dreadful. He tried his best to keep up and act normal after his mini adventure, but alas… his attempt was futile. He felt as if he was trapped in a bad soap opera and that a cheesy author was writing his every move… (which indeed is true. I apologize, Harry).

But shall we go on to Part II? I wouldn't want our heroes to suffer any longer…

Well, dear readers. Until the next update!

* * *

_Okay, Padfoot- you better be reading this! Anyway, let's all have fun at school as our finals are coming soon. (I'm still waiting for the next time I get a detention… it's been a while… something's wrong with me… I'm scared…)_

_Love, from your fellow heartbreaker,_

_**Prongs**_


	8. That's How the Game Goes

Harry and Ron trailed reluctantly behind Hermione as they walked into the library. She was very insistent that the two boys both earn 'Outstandings' in their next Potions exam.

"You _have _to earn those grades," Hermione was telling them. "Mediocre just won't do it anymore. Above average, I say. And I know the pair of you can do it. You're both quite smart if you just put your mind to it…"

Harry heard Ron make a noise that was a cross between a snort and a laugh. Hermione heard him as she whipped around and glared.

"Do you doubt yourself, Ronald?" she snapped.

"No, love," Ron said quickly.

"Honestly, Ron. I know you have it in you, I really do. It's just that you always whine about not being able to do something when you are in fact fully capable of doing it. If you've got the ability to become a prefect, surely you are competent enough to pass Potions…"

Harry allowed Hermione's lecture to Ron linger in the back of his head. He had spotted Draco seated at one of the tables, seemingly absorbed in a book.

"Let's sit over there," Harry said without thinking.

"Where?" Ron was happy to have an interruption in Hermione's sermon about grades. But he frowned when his eyes landed on Draco. "Harry, you must be blind. _Malfoy _is sitting there."

Harry shrugged, "So? Are you going to let that bother you?"

"That's it, Harry. Show a little backbone," Hermione beamed.

"Of course I won't let that bother me," Ron turned to Hermione as if waiting for a compliment from her. She said nothing. He frowned as he added spitefully, "I can't stand being within fifty miles of Malfoy."

"Neither do I— oh, too late," Hermione began to say but quickly stopped. "Looks like Harry wants to fight his battles by himself." She watched Harry pull a seat across from Draco. They began to glare at each other.

"While Harry fights, let's check out those books in the way back of the library," Ron said with a sly tone to his voice. "Nobody's back there… so…"

Hermione gave her boyfriend a disapproving look but followed him back into the isolated part of the library.

* * *

Draco put down hisbook as he saw Ron and Hermione slink away into a sea of books.

"You can stop pretending to glare, Potter. They're gone."

Harry sighed but didn't stop glaring, "You can talk to me in public, you know."

"The library isn't public enough for you?"

"There's nobody here," Harry said indignantly.

"Madam Pince is right over there," Draco pointed at the librarian. "She can see us quite well—"

"She doesn't count."

"Those portraits have a great view of us—"

"Those don't count either."

It was Draco's turn to sigh as he gave Harry a highly exasperated look, "Good God, man. You _are_ stubborn. I believe I've only told you well over a million times why we could never be friends."

Harry slumped down in his seat and looked around at the deserted library, "Yeah…" then he eyed Draco's book, "What're you reading that for?"

Draco quickly shoved _Dark Magic Throughout the Ages _in his bag and muttered, "Light reading, you know— Crap. Look alive, Potter." He motioned towards Ron and Hermione who had emerged from behind a stack of books. Ron had a silly smile on his face while Hermione was flushed red and looked slightly embarrassed. The both of them ambled towards Harry and Draco's table.

"Miss Mudblood. Weasel," Draco said civilly.

"Hello dear Ferret," Ron said with equal courtesy. "Lovely day."

"Indeed."

"Lovely day to wrench your eyes out and feed them to the skrewts," Ron continued with his sugary tone.

"Ah-ha, yes," Draco answered as sweetly as ever. "Your amazing ability as Gryffindor's Keeper is enough to wrench my eyes out, thank you very much— Good day to you all." He swept up his books and walked out of the library.

"Just say the word, Harry, and I will," Ron's hand slipped into the pocket of his robes.

"S'all right. Can't change his mind, now can we?" Harry said with a hint of disdain to his voice.

"No," Hermione sighed. "He's Malfoy after all. He could stay like that forever…"

"Not unless I kill him, he won't," Ron muttered.

Harry hoisted his bag up on to his shoulder and looked at his friends, "Hey… er… I've got to go somewhere."

"Where you goin'?" Ron asked.

"Just over there… you know," Harry rushed passed them. "See you at dinner." He ignored Hermione's wails of, "But you've got to study for Potions!"

Determined to see Draco, Harry rushed down flights of stairs to the dungeons where Slytherin had their common room. He finally skidded to a stop in front of the very surprised looking blonde who was just about to say the password to get through the portrait hole.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Er…" Harry began to say because actually he didn't really quite know why he was there. "I lost… my way…?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Looking for trouble, are you?" he spat.

"N-no—"

"Then what do you want?"

_You… _Harry thought bitterly but said nothing.

"Look here, Potter," Draco said calmly. "Perhaps there were things better left unsaid when we were in the Room. Maybe I was lonely and out of my mind— I really don't know. But we're in the outside world now. You've _got to keep a level head_."

"Maybe I don't want a level head," Harry blurted out.

"Well you're gonna have to work for one because I am exceptionally tired of having to repeat myself over and over again! _No. We can't be friends._ Are you really that dense that you can't even get something as simple as that?"

"If I'm dense then you must have the brain of a troll! You've given me the stupidest reason of why we can't be friends. '_My father's position in the Wizarding world_' my ass!"

"You don't get it, you damn stubborn Gryffindor!"

"It's you who doesn't get it, you nasty hypocritical Slytherin!"

The portrait swung open and there stood Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Draco's lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle.

"We heard screaming—" Pansy stopped and gave Harry a vile stare. "What's that foul Scarhead doing here, Draco?"

"Having a row, were you?" Blaise asked as Crabbe and Goyle stood in the background, watching Harry while cracking their knuckles.

"Yeah… a row," Draco answered distantly.

"Potter is all alone, what a shame," Pansy said in a simpering voice. "That means nobody will come to his rescue if we decide to do something bad to that pretty little face…"

"Five against one," Blaise smirked. "The odds are quite fair. If Saint Potter was able to beat the Dark Lord several times before, then going against us would be a walk in the park."

Pansy laughed shrilly, "Oh no! We don't stand a chance!"

Blaise, along with Crabbe and Goyle, stepped forward, "The-Boy-Who-Lived will be a thing of the past…"

At that moment, Draco quickly darted in front of Harry. He glared menacingly at the four as they stared back at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked in disbelief. "Have you gone mad?"

Draco's face began to pale up more than usual as he wracked his brain trying to think of something to say.

"Potter is mine to deal with," Draco snarled. "If anyone gets to bloody up his face, it will be me."

His Slytherin cronies nodded in unison.

"He's all yours," Blaise said with a hint of disappointment to his voice. "Wish I coulda just pounded him though…"

"Other opportunities, Blaise," Pansy sighed as she walked through the portrait hole with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle reluctantly following her.

When the others were out of hearing range, Draco turned to Harry.

"I meant what I said," he muttered through clenched teeth. "I will literally rip your face off if you pull another stunt like this again. _Never _follow me. I swear Potter, I will kill you."

Harry was at loss for words. He couldn't believe the harshness in Draco's tone.

"And that's how the game goes," with that, Draco slammed the portrait door in Harry's face.


	9. Insults and Ice

**_I'm gonna be going to Washington D.C. with my class so… we're leaving on Feb. 20 and coming back on the 26th. Sorry, I won't be updating! I'm sooooo excited…! I've been pretty boy-deprived since I go to an all-girls school. So I'mma get me one of them D.C. boys. Just kidding. I'll get kicked out of my school if I play naughty with the boys…_**

**_Anyway, I'll say "HI" to Uncle Bush for you all! _**

So on with the story…

* * *

"Eat something Harry…" Hermione pleaded.

"Not hungry," Harry replied sullenly.

"That's crap, mate," Ron snorted as he pushed a plate of bacon towards his friend, "You haven't had anything. Take a bite… come on…"

"I said _no_," Harry snapped at them. "I'm fine! I'm not hungry."

"And your cranky temper really proves it," Ron muttered, pulling back the plate.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione said softly. "You've been different ever since you came out of that Room."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "You're a bit distant. Depressed, too."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look, "You know exactly what we're talking about."

"No—"

"_Yes_, you do! You space off— muttering to yourself."

"That's—"

"You disappear all of a sudden and you tell us that you've been at the library when in fact _I've _been there practically the whole day."

"Well—"

"And you've been _flinching _every time Malfoy passes by us—"

That was it. Harry had enough of Hermione's interrogation. She was too curious for her own good and she was nearly crossing the line. Harry felt that if she didn't stop questioning him, he would've been inclined to throw something at her.

"Will you _SHUT UP_!" Harry shouted. "Didn't you even pause to think that maybe I don't like to share _every little detail _with you!"

Hermione gasped and moved backwards, hitting into Ron who held on to her shoulders and gawked at Harry. The Hall was in a sudden hush as they turned to look towards the commotion. Everyone was aghast at the fact that Harry Potter was shouting angrily at Hermione Granger.

"H-Harry… I was… just trying to help," Hermione shot a pleading look at Ron who just stood there, pale-faced.

"Then stop helping!" Harry whispered dangerously. Then he stood up and swept out of the Hall.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she glanced around nervously. She looked at Ron and hissed, "I told you we shouldn't have done that!"

"You didn't tell me anything!" he said.

"What do you think happened in there?" Hermione asked in a thoughtful tone. "Maybe they got into a horrible fight that affected them—"

"Hermione," Ron said firmly. "We should just steer clear out of Harry's way. Let him ride this one out on his own."

Hermione shifted around in her seat, wrinkling her nose and pursing her lips in deep thought. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and let out a sigh. Then she turned to Ron and gave him a wide-eyed look as she said in a soft sweet tone.

"Ronnie…"

Oh no. Not that look. Not that voice. It was something Ron found strangely irresistible. Now he wouldn't be able to oppose to anything Hermione says.

"Ronnie," she repeated in the same honey-tone. "Would you like to help me?"

Ron sighed in defeat as he nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Harry felt his muscles twitch with anger. He never felt so much confusion in his life. His insides were wriggling and his skin was prickling with goosebumps. This wasn't natural, Harry thought. Not natural at all…

"We got into a lot of fights, of course," Harry heard Draco's voice from across the hallway. "Fist fights, you know; since we had no wands. I always emerged the victor. It was inevitable. I am the stronger one after all…"

Harry's head began to race with terrible thoughts and curses. How could Draco be so ignorant?

"He fought like a baby. I went easy on him most of the time— oh, hello Potter. Didn't see you there," Draco smirked. He craned his neck to look over Harry's shoulder, "Your usual posse isn't trailing after you, I see. Miss Mudblood and Weasel went to go snog behind some books again?"

"Malfoy…" Harry said warningly.

"What's the tough guy gonna do?" Draco raised his hands as if daring Harry to come forward. "Gonna come after me, Potter? Gonna try and defend your friends. Your _pathetic, stupid, worthless_—"

Something inside of Harry snapped, "YOU COWARD! YOU SENSELESS IGNORANT COWARD! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG AND SUPREME, STRUTTING AROUND LIKE AN ARROGANT ASS! STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR STUPID FAÇADE! STOP ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED IN THAT ROOM! BECAUSE YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT SOMETHING _DID HAPPEN_—"

Everything happened in a blur. Harry felt a sharp blow to his face as he was suddenly knocked down to the floor and Draco was standing over him with his fist tightly clenched.

"You— _shut— UP_!" Draco shouted; his fist still raised high. His face was red and contorted with anger and his eyes were gleaming violently. "You— _you don't know what you're talking about_—"

Ron and Hermione suddenly leapt into the crowd. Hermione knelt down next to Harry and tried to tend to his bruised cheek. Ron on the other hand quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it threateningly at Draco.

"Your ass is mine, Malfoy," Ron growled.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall swept into the scene. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ron and Draco pointing their wands at each other's faces and Harry on the floor with a swollen cheek.

"Well, I— _never_," Professor McGonagall seemed to be at a loss for words.

Harry sat motionless on the floor, drowning out Professor McGonagall's shouts and scolding. Apparently, it had something to do with subtracting ten points each and detention. Whatever it was, Harry didn't care the least bit… not the least bit…

Before he knew it, Harry staggered to his feet and took off running.

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting in the isolated hallway. He just felt relieved to get away from the fuss and commotion. But his chest still continued to feel heavy and burdened. Why must this happen to him? Of all the things that could happen, why this? To top things off, his swollen cheek began to throb. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and let out a long shuddering sigh. He felt a lump form in the middle of his throat… he didn't want to cry…

"Potter," a voice came suddenly. Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing directly above him.

"Go away," Harry muttered hoarsely.

"I warned you," Draco said. His voice wasn't angry. Instead, it sounded rather pained. "I warned you and told you not to pull any more stupid stunts. _I warned you…_"

"Yeah, Malfoy. I think I'm fully capable of comprehending your useless words of advice…"

"Don't give me that crap—"

"I'll give you all the crap I like. But for now, leave me the hell alone."

Draco's face grew a little pale, "Fine." He reached into his robes and pulled something out, dropping it into Harry's lap. With that, he turned on his heel and walked off.

Harry watched Draco's retreating back. He felt his face heat him in frustration as he looked down to see what Draco had given him. Harry blinked. It was an icepack.

He looked up quickly and refrained himself from calling out Draco's name as he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight…


	10. Revelations

**Here's a chapter to hold you guys down until I get back from D.C. So now, you, dear readers, must put up with my randomness…**

**Draco flipped through the pages of _Teen People _scanning the magazine rather quickly. But he made an abrupt stop on one of the pages as he gazed at it intently. A very handsome boy was flashing a charming smile up at him and his eyes seemed to shine with happiness.**

**"He's amazing…" Draco breathed. He glanced at the bottom of the page to see what the mysterious boy's name was. "Tom Felton…" he read the boy's name aloud. "He seems like a good catch."**

**-End of my Randomness-**

* * *

These days, Draco just swept by Harry in the halls without even bothering to make eye contact. He even put a halt to his usual snide remarks. Harry, although expecting this, would have preferred it if Draco spoke to him; even if he spoke rudely. But not speaking at all was a bit depressing.

"Amazing. He's not saying a word…" Ron whispered. He had just hit into Draco purposely. "I would've expected a, '_Watch where you're going, Weasel-bee._' Or something."

"Maybe he's beginning to see the error of his ways," Hermione said purposely. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry just stared off distantly, "Yeah, error of his ways," he muttered.

Ron shot a look at Hermione then turned back to Harry, "Hey, Harry. I love wearing frilly ballerina skirts. Want to join me?"

"Yeah… skirts," Harry said vaguely, watching Draco walk into the library.

Ron and Hermione looked to where Harry was intently focusing his gaze…Why was he staring so fixedly at Malfoy of all people?

"Um, Harry," Ron began again, looking at his friend with utmost curiosity. "Why don't we put on those skirts now? We can go… and skip around in Snape's office, if you like."

"Later, Ron," Harry said quickly. "I just remembered I had to… look up something in the library. I'll catch up with you two soon." With that, he rushed off.

Ron, with his mouth open, watched Harry disappear into the library. He snorted and turned to Hermione, "Did you see that? He was so out of it, he probably would've agreed if I told him to go into Snape's office wearing nothing but his knickers."

There was a strange look on Hermione's face, as if something dawned upon her. A hint of blush appeared on her cheeks as she clamped a hand over her mouth and gasped, "Oh!"

"What?" Ron looked at her.

She debated whether to tell Ron what she just thought. How would he take it? Not too lightly, she supposed.

"It's nothing. I just remembered I had to look something up in the library and I _completely _forgot. Silly me," Hermione flashed him a grin. "Meet you up in the common room later, okay?"

"Okay…" Ron gave her a questioning stare but obeyed her anyway. The second Ron rounded the corner, Hermione bounded into the library. She ducked around the tables hoping to not be seen by either Harry or Draco. She spotted Draco over towards some shelves, looking quite distressed and picking up some books while Harry stood a good distance away from him, looking as if he were trying to make up his mind whether to approach to him or not. In the end, Harry slowly made his way towards the preoccupied Slytherin. Hermione discreetly hid behind some books, making sure the two boys were within hearing range.

* * *

Harry pretended to be very interested in the books in front of him, so not to look as if he was there to stalk Draco. Draco on the other hand, knew exactly why Harry was there.

"So how's the bruise?" Draco asked.

"Huh, what?" Harry faked being startled.

"You know," Draco motioned to his cheek. "The bruise I gave you."

"Oh," Harry's hand self-consciously drifted up to his face. "It's all right. Er… thanks for the icepack."

Draco shrugged and picked out two more books titled _The Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards _and _Magic of the Darkness_. "Well, I'm off," he muttered.

"Malfoy," Harry called out tentatively.

Draco ignored him.

"Malfoy!" Harry called louder.

Draco continued to ignore him.

"Will you just—" Harry began to say but was abruptly silenced by Madame Pince who shot him a death glare. He immediately shut up. Harry let out a huge sigh of distress as he slumped against the bookshelves. At times like these, he was glad he had Ron and Hermione. He would talk to them, not now, but soon. He would tell them everything…

* * *

Hermione blinked as she wrung her fingers together. _Poor Harry…_ She thought. _And stupid Malfoy… how dare he cause Harry this distress._ But she knew it was none of her business. Ron was right. Harry ought to ride this one out on his own. Feeling defeated, she pushed herself from off the floor and sauntered her way towards the direction of the Gryffindor common room, determined to keep quiet until Harry was the first to mention it.

* * *

Draco had left one afternoon during Potions. A student messenger had said that Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, was waiting for him. Draco didn't look surprised at all as he swept up his belongings and walked out of the dungeon without even a backwards glance. Harry noticed that Snape fumbled a bit with his wand with a slightly troubled expression across his face.

A month and a half passed since Draco was last seen at Hogwarts. Rumors spread that he had been transferred to Durmstrang. Ron heard this and was elated. Hermione looked a bit anxious. Harry felt sick to his stomach.

"Can students transfer just like that?" Hermione asked.

"In Malfoy's case, why not?" Ron replied happily. "His family is loaded after all. They can do anything. Stupid prats."

"Maybe it was just a family emergency," Harry said hopefully. "He'll come back."

Ron made a face, "He better not! Life is great without that git contaminating the halls."

Hermione shot Ron an anxious look as she elbowed him in the ribs, "Ouch! What?"

"Shut up," Hermione muttered through the corner of her mouth. She was relieved that Harry didn't take notice of their brief antics. He was too busy staring into space, "Harry, are you all right?"

He didn't turn to look at them. Instead he murmured in a dreamy voice, "When do you think Draco is coming back?"

It was Ron's turn to shoot a look at Hermione. They both stared at each other for a while before averting their gazes at Harry. Harry looked at them and blinked.

"What?"

Ron gave Harry an incredulous look, "I don't know if you're aware of it."

Harry was apparently confused, "Aware of what?"

"Well… you just kinda called Malfoy '_Draco'_." Ron uttered the name as if it were a swear-word. "Gone soft on him or what— OUCH, will you stop that?" Hermione had jabbed her elbow sharply into his ribs yet again.

Harry felt his face flush. He didn't mean to say Draco's name out loud. "Er, it just slipped— It was nothing." Harry looked up at the two of them, expecting a look of annoyance. But he didn't expect them to look… hurt.

"All right," Ron said with a bit of soreness to his voice. "I guess if you don't wanna let us in on it. I mean, it's not like we'll do anything to _help_…"

Harry stared at them, couldn't help but feel a bit defeated. He sighed and gave up. He was going to tell them sooner or later…

He took a deep breath, "I need to talk to you two."

Harry told them about their first night in the Room. He told them about the pillow fights and the Potions essay. He told Ron and Hermione about his long talks with Draco about the status of their relationship and how the Slytherin refused to continue the friendship once they left the Room. Then came the hardest part… Harry had to tell his friends the strange feelings he had been having towards Draco. The feelings he felt were a step higher than friendship. Harry told them this all in one breath and didn't look up at them once he finished.

Hermione was the first to speak, "I had an idea about that a while ago," she said softly. "At first, I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to jump to conclusions."

"So what do you think?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I'm will always be your friend, Harry," Hermione said firmly. "I love you and I still think of you the same way."

Harry cast a hesitant look at Ron. From Ron, he expected an expression of surprise or disgust… Instead, a smile spread across Ron's face.

"I'm here for you too, mate," he said, continuing to smile. "But there's something I still don't get…"

"What?"

"Why _Malfoy_?" Ron sputtered. "He's not even that good-looking!"

Hermione slapped Ron on the shoulder, "It's not always about looks, Ronald! I didn't go out with you because of your _looks_, you know—"

"What's that suppose to mean!" Ron asked indignantly.

Harry watched them squabble with amusement. He thanked his lucky stars that he had best friends like Ron and Hermione. He wouldn't know what to do if they weren't there… somehow that made things better, with Draco being gone and all. Harry couldn't help but hope that the blonde would show up tomorrow… or maybe the day after tomorrow… Anytime, as long as he came back.

* * *

The day at Hogsmeade came and went in a flash. Harry, Ron and Hermione had their pockets bulging with various things and were more than ready to go back to Hogwarts to indulge in sweets from Honeydukes and joke contraptions from Zonko's. Harry just made a final stop back at Honeydukes to buy another handful of Chocolate Frogs. While he was there, he decided to load up on Bertie Botts Every-Flavored Bean and Droobles Blowing Gum just so it would last him and his friends until the next Hogsmeade weekend. He hurried back out into the street, expecting Ron and Hermione waiting for him. But they weren't there. Probably went off already, he thought. He'll meet up with them later.

He arrived back at Hogwarts and still, Ron and Hermione were no where in sight. Harry searched the library, the common room, and the Great Hall. He scoured the hallways and asked around. Nobody had seen them.

Harry sat up late in the common room. It was past 1:30 in the morning and still no sign of them. He had checked the Marauder's Map countless times but there was nothing. This was it… he knew he had to check with the Headmaster. Harry didn't bother using the Invisibility Cloak. This was an emergency and he had every right to know where his best friends were.

He sped across the halls towards the statue of the gargoyle that stood guard in front of Dumbledore's office. Harry shouted the password and rushed in, standing on the swirling stairs as they led him up to the Headmaster's office. Harry was about to charge in but he stopped when he heard voices. It was Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and… Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"My son!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "How could he have just gone— just like that? Him and Hermione?"

"They may have been taken while at Hogsmeade," Professor McGonagall's voice was shaky. "There should have been more security!"

"They've been taken to the Malfoy Mansion, have they?" Mr. Weasley sounded faint. "Who would take them? Who!"

"Death Eaters, most likely," came Professor McGonagall's furious reply. "We all know who the Malfoys side with…"

"We will send the best Aurors to retrieve Ron and Hermione," came Dumbledore's voice. "The Ministry has already been alerted—"

Harry didn't remember bursting in and shouting, "I'll get them! I'll get them myself!" he felt rage he had never felt before. "I'll be the one to do it! I will—" Before Dumbledore and the rest could stop him, he grabbed some Floo Powder from the desk and through it into the fire, "MALFOY MANSION!" he said loud and clear. He watched with watery eyes as Dumbledore's office quickly shrunk from view.

He didn't know why he had done such a spontaneous thing. He should've thought things over… let the Ministry take care of it… _I guess love for Ron and Hermione can make me do crazy things…_ He felt the swirling abruptly stop as he stumbled forward and fell on a cold marble floor.

Everything was dark except for the flicker of several candles that were scattered all over the large room. Harry didn't look up until he heard footsteps scurry over towards him and come to a halt. He staggered to his feet and came face to face with about a dozen hooded figures.

_Death Eaters_, Harry thought with disgust.

"Give me Ron and Hermione!" he shouted.

Snickers rose from beneath the hoods as they turned to each other and whispered amongst themselves.

"Give them back!" he continued to rage on.

"Calm yourself, Potter," a voice drawled from beneath one of the hoods. A solitary figure stepped forward and slowly walked towards Harry. The Death Eater seemed to glide as he made his way across the room, coming to a stop directly in front of Harry.

"Give… them… back," the Gryffindor's eyes seemed to glow with fury.

"Patience, Potter," said the voice beneath the hood. "You know, I warned you. I warned you countless times…"

Harry felt his stomach jump and his breathing stopped.

The Death Eater threw his head back to reveal those familiar stormy gray eyes, pale blonde hair, and trademark smirk.

Draco Malfoy.


	11. Revelations II

**I must really like you people. Here's another chapter before I leave for D.C.! I think I deserve some nice (or not nice) long reviews. Be blunt! … But not too blunt. Don't be meanies. You might make me cry… Well, anyway. On with it!**

* * *

"Surprised, Potter?" Draco sneered. 

"A bit, yeah," Harry replied in a low voice.

Draco threw his head back and laughed. His laugh echoed throughout the large room as it reverberated within Harry's ears. The rest of the Death Eaters began to chuckle as well.

"Seems like Potter trusted my son," came the familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy. "My Draco. My conniving, manipulative little dragon. It runs in the family, don't you think so, Potter?"

"No denying it," Harry muttered, his heart was pounding with anger.

Draco swept over towards Harry and lingered by his side. He leaned over so that his lips were but a breath away from Harry's ear, "Did you trust me, Potter?" Draco hissed. "Did you think I would actually mingle with filthy trash like you out of my own will? Is that what you thought?"

Harry clenched his fists so hard, that the blood began to trickle from his fingers.

"Naïve little boy…" Draco continued to speak into Harry's ear. "And I thought you were smarter than that. Oh… and one more thing…"

Draco paused and smirked as he leaned in closer.

"Did you love me, Potter?" he whispered maliciously.

Harry felt his own heart turn ice cold. Out of reflex, he sent his bleeding fist flying into Draco's face.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and whisked out his wand.

Draco had staggered to his feet and planted himself in front of Harry, "No, Father!" he shouted. "Let me do it! Let me kill him— the filthy trash!"

Lucius's hood was thrown back to reveal his eyes which were full of hatred towards Harry, "Don't kill him, son. Leave that dirty work to the Dark Lord. In the meanwhile, you may torture him as you please…"

A wicked grin spread across Draco's face as he turned towards Harry, "Remember those books I've been reading, Potter? Yes, I'm sure you've had glances at them. If you were smart enough, you would've known that I was studying the Dark Arts." Draco raised his wand, "Because of your stupidity— I command you to suffer. _Imperio…_"

The Imperious Curse… Harry felt himself go into some sort of trance. He no longer felt his body and his vision was hazy. So he waited for Draco's voice to command him to begin torture…

_Pretend to be in pain._

Harry began to writhe in what seemed like uncontrollable agony, and yet he felt nothing.

_Act like you're trying to withstand me._

Harry continued to cry out as he clutched on to his stomach. He keeled over and let out another fresh scream. It was so odd… there was no pain.

_Then you must run as quickly as you can outside. On the right side of the mansion, there's a trap door. You'll find Weasley and Granger in there. Their wands are in a cabinet across from their cell. Take them and go to the back of the house. There is a well-hidden door behind some vines. Go through the door and wait in that room. I'll meet up with you later…_

Harry obeyed these instructions as he dashed for the front door.

"He broke my curse!" Draco shouted angrily. "Father, you stay here with the others! Pansy! Blaise! Come with me!"

"Don't you let him escape, Draco!" Harry heard Lucius called out furiously after his son. He didn't dare look back, not even when Draco shouted, "He ran into the woods!"

Harry moved swiftly towards the right side of the house. He spotted the trap door and quickly flung it open with all his might.

"I don't care what you do to me!" he heard Ron's voice. "Just leave Hermione out of this!"

"Shut up, Ron, it's me!" Harry ran to their cell as his two friends rushed over towards him.

Hermione's face was tear-streaked, "Harry!" she whimpered and began to cry. Ron gathered Hermione into his arms as Harry rummaged around the cabinet and pulled out their wands. He pointed his own wand at the lock and muttered, "_Alohomora_."

"Harry, Draco Malfoy is a traitor—" Ron began to say.

"Yeah, a traitor to the Death Eaters," Harry interrupted him. "He's helping me get you guys out."

"What?—"

"No time to talk. Let's get out of here."

Harry poked his head outside to see if the coast was clear. At that moment, he regretted at not having his Invisibility Cloak with him. When he saw that nobody was in sight, he motioned to Ron and Hermione, beckoning them to follow him. He led them to the back of the house to look for the door, just as Draco had instructed.

"Help me look!" Harry whispered. "It's a door behind all these vines."

The three of them pressed their hands against the wall, rummaging around the vines to feel for a door. Hermione had found it and she called out to them. Harry felt for the knob and twisted it; the door slowly creaked open.

"Wicked," Ron said in awe as the three of them descended down some stairs. They came to a halt as they reached a small room.

"This is it," Harry said, plopping down on the floor. "Now we wait for Draco."

Ron leaned back against the cold hard wall as Hermione snuggled up against his side. She sniffed and whimpered a bit, but slowly calmed down when Ron held her closer.

Hours passed. Harry was the only one who couldn't bear to sleep. As for the other two, they were in a deep slumber in each other's arms. He smiled contentedly; _at least they were safe now. _He looked up and saw that thin streams of sunlight were shining down the stairs. Seems like daybreak finally came… Harry sighed and leaned his head back while random thoughts floated into his head. He suddenly seemed tired…

A crash of the door being flung open snapped Harry from his daydream and woke Ron and Hermione.

"Get back, get back!" Harry hissed as he scrambled in front of his friends, all three of them had their wands out. Footsteps pounded down the stairs and they waited nervously only to see a very disheveled Draco Malfoy appear before them.

"You three all right?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Harry pocketed his wand. "How'd you manage all this?"

"I'm cunning. I'm a Slytherin, remember?" Draco answered promptly, glancing over his shoulder ever so often. "The three of you must get out of here quickly. Come on…" he ran up the stairs as the rest of them trailed closely behind. He led them across the green field where three broomsticks stood resting against the trees.

"Firebolts!" Ron gasped. "God, you're bloody rich!"

"Very nice compliment, Weasley," the corners of Draco's lips turned upwards. Then he looked to Hermione, "You can fly, right Granger?"

Hermione eyed the Firebolt warily, "I'll manage…" she gulped.

"Good," he said. "Because Floo Powder is out of the question. They're all inside watching the fireplace. And as for a Portkey— whatever. Just hurry up and go!"

Ron and Hermione mounted their brooms and kicked up into the air. Harry on the other hand, stayed on the ground.

"What are you waiting for, Potter?" Draco snapped at him. "Get going!"

"My answer is 'yes'," Harry said.

"What?"

"That question you asked me before I punched you," Harry said slowly. "My answer is _yes_."

Draco stared at him, not quite understanding. Then he suddenly blinked as a small smile appeared on his face.

Harry mounted the broom and kicked up into the air next to Ron and Hermione.

They were about to take off when Draco suddenly called out, "Me too, Harry!"

Harry stared down at Draco who in turn, stared back up at him with his beautiful tired gray eyes. The both of them had finally reached an understanding. A wonderful, consensual understanding. Harry felt weightless as he flew back to the direction of Hogwarts, temporarily burying the thoughts of Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the back of his mind.

* * *

"The Headmaster has gone to the Ministry," Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the school's entrance. "Young Mr. Malfoy informed us of the unfortunate events concerning… You-Know-Who. The three of you aren't hurt?" 

They shook their heads "no." At this, Professor McGonagall seemed greatly relieved. She shooed them off to their dormitories for long hours of rest as she assured them that this matter will be well-taken care of. Ron and Hermione obliged; contented at being able to get some proper sleep. Harry felt a bit more anxious than the two but was aware that being sleep-deprived wouldn't get him anywhere.

The three slept well into the afternoon and continued through the night as well. They did not wake until the next day.

"I feel like I've just come out of hibernation," Ron grumbled. "I'm about ready to collapse again…"

Hermione yawned in response.

They were about to make their way into the Great Hall for breakfast but was stopped as Professor McGonagall pulled Harry aside.

"The Headmaster would like a word," she seemed paler than usual. Harry thought that maybe Dumbledore had thought of a plan to vanquish Voldemort and had wanted to share it. Whatever it was, Harry was up to it. He wanted more than nothing to bring an end to the Dark Lord's reign of terror.

He followed Professor McGonagall past the stone gargoyle, up the twisting stairs, and into Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said in a soft voice. "I shall speak with Harry alone." As she exited, Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit.

"What's the news of Voldemort, sir?" Harry asked anxiously.

"He is still weak and has gone into hiding," Dumbledore replied.

"Why did the Death Eaters take Ron and Hermione?"

"They wanted to lure you into their trap. Fortunately, they had failed... But that was not the matter of which I wanted to speak with you."

Harry leaned forward as his eyebrows drew together.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The old man let out a sigh as he placed his spectacles back on his nose. Harry didn't like the look of this. He never liked it when the Headmaster showed signs of frailty.

"Harry," his voice seemed to tremble. "This is something I do not want to say to you… but feel obligated to do so. I am sorry…"

Harry listened as Dumbledore delivered the news. His heart seemed to stop. His brain turned numb and he could no longer feel his body. Cold sweat formed on his forehead and trickled down his face…

No. Maybe he heard it wrong.

"I am sorry…" the words were repeated in his head.

"Draco Malfoy was killed last night."


	12. Broken

**For the love of God… I can't even begin to EXPLAIN the events that occurred in D.C. It was major TEEN DRAMA. The stuff that happened should've been made into a T.V. show… Instead of having _The O.C. _it should be… _The D.C. _(even though that makes NO sense whatsoever). I never thought my trip would've turned out this way… I hate it, I hate it, I love it, I hate it…**

**Anyway, I hope you guys continue reading my story despite the events in the last chapter…**

**And so it begins…**

* * *

Harry woke up and found himself staring at an empty ceiling. He was in the infirmary. The last thing he remembered was blacking out in Dumbledore's office after hearing about…

He winced. His head began to throb. He wanted to die…

Harry almost felt angry towards Draco. How could he? How could Draco die and just leave him all alone? Stupid Slytherin, always bragging about how cunning and crafty he was, only to die in the end!

Stupid… Idiotic… Slytherin.

Harry hated him.

Hated him…

Hated loving him…

His scar began to burn violently. His head felt as if it was going to split in two. This brutal pain mixed in with wretched sorrow and rage was more than what Harry could handle. He turned and vomited over the side of the bed.

Madame Pomfrey rushed in and made a scene. She bustled over him, taking his temperature countless times and forcing some food on him. When she finally did leave (which wasn't for a long time), Harry was able to settle back into his bed. No… there was absolutely no comfort in the large pillows or in the warm blankets. In fact, Harry felt as if he were lying down on jagged rocks.

His mind was in shambles, he wasn't even aware of rising from his bed and walking out of the infirmary. Barefoot, he sauntered along the hallways and into the green field. He watched the giant squid glide across the water for a few minutes and then he headed towards Hagrid's hut. But Hagrid wasn't home. So he turned and walked back to the school.

He wandered the halls aimlessly, not knowing or caring to where he was going. He felt hollow. Empty. As if he were only a body without a soul. Maybe he, himself had died without knowing it. Died of what? A broken heart? Yes, a broken heart. Yes, yes that was the only explanation. Draco's departure resulted in this. Resulted in Harry's maybe-death and now the Gryffindor boy was probable to wander the halls of Hogwarts as a grief-stricken ghost.

Draco would've laughed at this. Would've laughed at Harry's thoughts. Would've probably said, "Grow up, Potter. A ghost, indeed! You're crazy and out of your mind…"

Harry wanted to chuckle at the thought of Draco teasing him. But how could a chuckle come about when he couldn't even muster a smile? Smiles were a thing of the past now. With Draco gone… no more smiles… not even for Ron or Hermione. No more Draco. No more smiles. No more love… no more…

The wandering boy found himself walking down vaguely familiar corridors. Where exactly has his numb and unfeeling legs taken him? He made several twists and turns, again, not knowing or caring about the site of his unknown destination. Nothing mattered anymore.

He suddenly came to an abrupt stop. How did he arrive here? Had he memorized the directions in the back of his mind?

Harry found himself standing directly in front of the Room. He felt a sharp pang in his chest. Standing there made the memories flood back, hitting him like a colossal tidal wave. He didn't know what to do… he didn't know where to turn. Everywhere he looked reminded him of Draco. But now Draco was dead… gone… dead… Draco was dead.

He repeated the words slowly in his mind. _Draco is gone…_As if he wanted to purge himself of this sorrow. But his attempt was futile. Draco remained in his mind's eye. Draco refused to leave. Draco was stubborn.

Harry pressed his cheek against the cold marble, trying to memorize the feel and texture. Maybe hoping to find a trace of his lost lover. He was trying to remember him. Trying to forget him. Trying to remember him…

Harry almost gasped as the large door budged open a bit. He thought it strange that this Room would be left open like this. He had almost thought of closing it and walking away, but curiosity got the best of him as he pushed the door further open and stepped in.

The Room looked the same as the day when they left it. It remained large, beautiful, and seemingly untouched. But something felt different. The fire was dancing brightly and the atmosphere was tense and… exciting.

"Came back to where it all started, did you?" a voice came from one of the chairs.

Harry's heart leapt in his throat. He knew that voice. "How…?" he whispered.

A small chuckle reached his ears, "I'm cunning. I'm a Slytherin, remember? I know how to cheat death…"

A figure rose from the chair in front of the fireplace. Harry staggered backwards as his green eyes clashed with beautiful tired gray…

"Hello Harry," Draco Malfoy smiled wearily at him. "Missed me, much?"


	13. Thanks to Us

**I honestly don't like this chapter… but I hope you guys find it okay.**

* * *

Harry was frozen. Almost forcing himself not to move just in case Draco Malfoy was only a beautiful apparition and would disappear. And he couldn't bear it if Draco disappeared again.

Draco seemed to read Harry's mind and sensed his anxiety.

"It's all right, Harry," he smiled softly. "I'm alive. Come here… see for yourself."

Harry continued to stand frozen. Draco, _his _Draco was alive. Now he felt confused, ecstatic, and more in love than ever. But he couldn't move. The shock seemed to affect his entire body. One moment, Draco was dead, and in the next, he's alive. Too much…

Draco stepped forward and let his fingers graze Harry's flushed cheek, "Do you need me to touch you for proof?" he whispered. His fingers trailed along Harry's cheek, across his nose, then down to his lips. His fingers stopped there, slowly parting the boy's mouth as he leaned forward. But Draco stopped as he saw tears silently poured down Harry's face. "What's the matter?"

"_What's the matter_?" Harry said through gritted teeth. "How can you ask '_What's the matter_?' You were pronounced dead! You were _dead_. I thought you were gone forever— '_What's the matter?'_! Honestly, I— I wanted to kill myself—"

"Shut up, as if I could leave you," Draco interrupted. "Kill yourself, indeed. I would've never forgiven you if you did something as stupid as that. And I dislike you right now for even _thinking _about it, you great stupid idiot."

"YOU WERE DEAD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I NEEDED YOU!" Harry was shouting at the top of his lungs. "AND THEN YOU JUST LEFT LIKE THAT! I WAS ANGRY AT YOU! I HATED YOU FOR LEAVING ME… _I HATED YOU_— I…"

Draco quickly wrapped his arms around the trembling boy's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I didn't want to upset you like this—"

Harry continued to shake tremendously; he didn't know how to stop. The loss he had felt was still lingering, and now this strange sad-angry-happiness was swelling up inside him.

But he somehow understood. Understood why Draco had to do what he did. Smart, clever boy… Harry wanted to say. You fooled everyone. You fooled your father, you fooled Voldemort, you fooled Dumbledore… you fooled me.

"Smart boy," Harry blubbered instead.

"What?" Draco pulled away and looked at him.

"Nothing," Harry sniffed a bit and wiped his face on his sleeve. "It's just— I'm so happy… You're here and all… not dead. I'm sorry for yelling, it's just that the second I found out you… er… died, I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I guess I took this moment to vent…"

"It's all right…" Draco leaned forward and placed a small kiss near the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry wanted to fall and indulge in the feeling he was having, but he knew he couldn't. There were more pressing matters to attend to. He felt as if it were his job to vanquish Voldemort. And the hatred for the Dark Lord just rose to new heights due to the fact that he was the one that probably ordered for Draco to be killed. Speaking of which…

"How did you escape?"

Draco's lips were lingering on Harry's neck but upon hearing this question, he pulled away reluctantly. Then he walked away a few feet and began to pace.

"Voldemort grew angry that I wasn't able to catch you."

Harry blinked, surprised that Draco finally used the name.

"So he ordered for my death," Draco continued. "Father was a sight to behold. He begged and pleaded and he actually offered his own life instead of mine. But Voldemort would have none of it. As they were quarrelling, I apparated— I knew I'm not suppose to be doing that at this age but under the circumstances I was in— Anyway. That pissed off the old bastard even more, so he sent other Death Eaters to go after me. And here's where he made a mistake…"

Harry leaned in, hoping to hear the wonderful twist that his cunning Draco managed to pull.

Draco saw Harry lean in with curiosity. He smiled and said, "What happened next isn't so excited and complex. It's actually quite simple, really."

"Well, what is it?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Voldemort sent Pansy and Blaise," Draco said with a chuckle. "Of all the loyal Death Eaters to use, he sends off my two best friends on a mission to kill me. Imagine that. It's like Voldemort ordering Weasley and Granger to murder you. It's very laughable. That just goes to show how stupid these Dark Wizards can be sometimes."

"What happened next?"

"They caught up with me. We had a laugh about it. But they had to confiscate my wand in order to prove my death," Draco let out a sigh. "So there you go. And I guess the news of my demise reached here."

"Damn right it did," Harry muttered distastefully, recalling the news. "Your escape was really fortunate— but no offense— it sounded a bit boring. I was thinking someone downed some Polyjuice Potion to acquire your form or maybe you had fooled everyone using a hologram—"

"Well, I'm _sorry_, Potter, our lives can't be exciting as it is in the books or movies," Draco snapped. "This isn't _Star Wars_, you know."

"No, it's not _Star Wars_," Harry smiled. "It's _Harry Potter_."

"But I've got to go back," Draco looked up, his face was pale. "I've got to get Pansy, Blaise, and father out of there."

"I'm coming with you," Harry said quickly.

"No you're not—"

"Yes I am! I'm as good as a duelist as you are— possibly better. Well, right now I'm definitely better… Seeing as you don't have a wand."

"I resent that…"

But Draco didn't continue to oppose to Harry going with him. He knew he'd probably need all the help he can get, and Harry, obviously, was a formidable ally.

"So I'm going," Harry said firmly. "Come on. We've got to go to Dumbledore's office."

They proceeded with haste to the Headmaster's office. Without even knowing it, they held hands as they ran.

"Here—" Harry abruptly stopped. Dumbledore's office was wide open, giving access to anyone who desired to walk in. "What the hell…" he whispered. It was as if Dumbledore left in open on purpose. And knowing the Headmaster, maybe that was the case. He was so clever.

"Stop ogling, Potter, and let's _go_!" Draco gave Harry's hand an impatient yank as they both stumbled into the Headmaster's office. They both looked frantically for Floo powder only to find it sitting conveniently on the edge of the desk.

"He so planned this," Harry muttered, his voice contained a hint of admiration.

Draco grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fire place, "Malfoy Manor!" he shouted loud and clear. Then he vanished with Harry trailing closely behind him. Soon, he felt that familiar spinning sensation as he was being hurtled past many fireplaces. He came to an abrupt stop in the Malfoy's fireplace but as Harry took a staggering step forward, he collided with Draco… who was just standing there. Unmoving.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. But as he looked up, he got his answer. Present in the room, were members of the Order and Death Eaters. Strange thing was that they weren't attacking each other. But each witch and wizard had their wands unsheathed, pointed at exactly the same place; pointed at a heap of robes and dust. They were all pale in the face and breathing heavily.

"Harry!" Lupin broke away from the crowd and strode over to them. "What in the world are you doing here?" he suddenly stopped as he slowly turned his head towards Draco. "Young Mr. Malfoy. I see you have escaped death?"

"Again and again, Lupin," Draco answered with a slight smirk.

Lucius fought his way through the pack of members of the Order and Death Eaters to reunite with his son. He looked at Draco with an expression of mixed sadness, relief, and joy. He leapt forward and engulfed his son into a massive hug and began to uncharacteristically sob openly. Draco allowed his father to do so as, he too, wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders.

Harry tore his eyes away from the happy reunion and focused on the mingling of the Order and Death Eaters. They were bandaging each other's wounds and muttering words of thanks. Even though the hostility was still evident, Harry felt as if he were in an alternate universe. What exactly happened?

Lupin seemed to read his mind and he smiled, "Several Death Eaters came to their senses while others fled. Those who remained helped our lot fight Voldemort— No, Harry, he isn't dead." Lupin said quickly. "Merely weakened. It seems as if a father's love is enough to change his views, no matter how twisted they are." he said, casting a quick glance towards Lucius and Draco. "Good thing too…" Lupin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he walked back to the group.

Harry glanced around the room and caught sight of Blaise and Pansy. They were both a bit pale and sweaty, but no serious harm had come to them. Harry felt a great surge of affection towards them as he walked their way.

"Hey, Zabini… Parkinson," Harry called out.

"What's shakin', Potter?" Blaise nodded in acknowledgement.

Harry remained quiet for a while, not exactly knowing what to do. He shifted his weight back and forth nervously and finally looked up to meet the eyes of the people who had helped save his Draco. He began to stutter, "Er… Blaise, Pansy… I just wanted to say…"

Pansy interrupted him by placing a hand on his arm and giving it a quick squeeze, "No problem, Harry."

Harry felt his face flush as the three of them shared a smile. Moments later, Draco came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"I don't want to hide it anymore," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "Reckon we'll make some people faint?"

Blaise and Pansy turned away and coughed.

"What?" Harry blinked. "Here? Now?"

"Here." Draco leaned forward. "Now." Harry still had his eyes open as he felt Draco gently press his lips against his own. (Gasps and shrieks erupted) But he slowly shut his eyes as he allowed the feeling of this other boy's lips to softly caress and skillfully send sensations all throughout his body. Draco's hands stroked Harry's back and occasionally went up to his unruly black hair to run his fingers through the silky raven tresses…

Draco slowly pulled away and smiled, "Feels better, doesn't it?"

Lucius, although very happy to have his son back, was shocked and a bit disgusted, "Draco… must you?"

Draco turned to his father, "Yeah… I _must_." He took Harry's hand into his own and gave his father a defiant stare. He would have Harry no matter what.

Lucius turned to Harry and looked at him with a sort of grudging acceptance. "If… _that_ is what you truly want…" he turned away with an expression of pure disapproval, but he didn't dare argue with his son anymore. Draco's happiness was the only thing of relevance.

"Well, now… that ordeal is settled," Lupin rubbed his hands together and motioned to the fireplace. "Harry along with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy ought to be sent back to the school."

Harry gazed at Lupin imploringly, obviously hungry for more information on Voldemort.

"I'll send you an owl," Lupin whispered as he swept them to the fireplace. "But you, Harry… just take care of yourself."

"And I'll be there to make sure that he does," Draco kept a firm hand clasped around Harry's shoulder.

"That'll do, Mr. Malfoy," Lupin smiled. "That'll do."

* * *

The welcome back to Hogwarts was definitely something. Ron and Hermione were the first to greet them and they both nearly fainted when they caught sight of Draco.

"Don't look too upset, Weasley," Draco joked.

Ron just stuttered. But everyone was shocked when Hermione threw herself on Draco and began blubbering. Draco awkwardly patted her back and threw Harry a confused look. Harry just shrugged. Draco gently pried Hermione off and smiled apologetically.

"No more of that 'mudblood' business," he said softly. "I'm sorry." Then he turned to Ron, "I'm sorry to you too… I've been rotten."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron muttered, his ears turning a deep shade of red. "Look, buddy. I'm just tolerating you for Harry's sake."

"Whatever you say, Weasley," Draco grinned and slipped his arm around Harry's waist as the both of them walked down the hall with Ron and Hermione trailing along behind them.

Fred and George Weasley had been watching from the side while they were perfecting their new creation: Pooper Pastries.

"Did you see that, Fred?" George asked.

They looked at each other and smiled in unison, then turned back to watch Harry and Draco share a quick kiss before turning a corner.

"Yep," Fred answered grinning. "And that's all thanks to us."


End file.
